beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution
Beyblade: G-Revolution is the third and final season of the Original anime series of Beyblade. It was later followed by Beyblade: Metal Fusion, after a long absence. This season introduces the Engine Gear tops, with the debut of the Hard Metal System tops in the BEGA arc. Also in this season, instead of the bit-beasts coming out of the Beyblade in a flash of light, they are always seen in special attacks used by the tops. It was preceded by Beyblade: V-Force. Information G-Revolution took a different direction to V-Force before it and returned to focusing on Beyblade tournaments, the change of direction was owed to the Director of Season 1 returning to direct G-Revolution. It had more manga tie-in content such as the introduction of Hiro Granger and Daichi Sumeragi and more closely followed the manga itself, including adding content later on such as the BEGA series when it had yet to appear in the manga itself. It also had many more tie-ins with Season 1, though largely did not reference V-Force itself. The artstyle was different once again and while based on V-Forces artstyle, the characters resembled their ages more then in V-Force and it was overall well received as a season. G-Revolution marked the change in the overall stance of Beyblade itself as a franchise and even the manga was impacted by this. It no longer was focusing heavily on Bit-beasts and instead focused more on the Bladers and the Beyblades themselves. This would explain why bit-beasts were no longer a part of the main plot. Soon after the anime ended, Beyblade would abandon the Bit-Beast focus almost entirely. Reception Despite the well reception, G-Revolution was released at a time when Beyblade as a franchise was losing popularity. Great effort was put into the series to help renew the franchise, but it failed to do so, leading to both anime and manga to end by 2004 and Beyblade to focus solely on its toyline. Eventually it stopped producing beyblades until 2008 when the franchise was rebooted. Episode List Look here for more information. Plot First half (episodes 1-30) After Tyson became the 2-time world champion, Max, Ray and Kai leave the team so that they have a chance to beat Tyson and become the world champion themselves (Kai leaves later after already winning a spot on the team). This leaves only Tyson and Kenny in the team, but a new character, Daichi Sumeragi, joins them. The BBA tournament rules are changed to a six team round robin system, with each team having 2 players per match with up to 2 reserve players. Five successive tournaments are played; the United States, Italy, Spain, Egypt and Australia, each consisting of three matches. Matches are either 1-on-1 alternating best-of-3 battles (akin to the V-Force Championships) or singular 2-on-2 bouts. The three teams with the most losses are eliminated; the second and third place teams play each other, with the winner of the playoffs facing the first place team in the finals. Second half (episodes 31-52) Boris, the secondary villain from the first season, returns and creates the new Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, (BEGA) replacing the BBA. Boris tries to fool Tyson and co. into believing he has made up for his past, as he is apparently trying to help the future of Bladers around the world, while he is actually trying to gain control over all Bladers and Beyblading activity. After a while however, they see what Boris is trying to pull. The Blitzkrieg Boys try their hand at taking down Boris' Bladers, but they fail, as one of his strongest Bladers, Garland Siebald, damages their blades beyond repair and badly injures their team captain Tala to the point where he is put into a coma and brought to the hospital. Tyson challenges BEGA's best to a battle, and Boris decides to hold a 5-on-5 tournament in one month's time. Tyson and Ray decide to have a Beybattle on their own, as Ray was the only one who didn't get to face Tyson properly in the World Championship tournament. The battle is intense, but Tyson eventually wins by a narrow margin. However, their blades are trashed and in no condition to be used in the tournament. If that wasn't bad enough, they have run out of spare parts to fix them. Even worse, BEGA has now taken control of all the Beyblade shops around, so they can't repair or rebuild their blades. Luckily, the All Starz, F-Dynasty, White Tigers and Barthez Battalion show up to help and give Kenny a bunch of brand new parts. Kenny makes new Beyblades for Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray, and Kai. However, Kai had decided to join BEGA to once again try to beat Tyson. At the time of the tournament, Tyson still hasn't decided who should fill in for Kai, and they decide to wait for him, as nobody else is capable of controlling the new Hard Metal System Beyblades. Eventually, Kai, after losing a match to BEGA's stronger Blader, Brooklyn, joins Tyson team. And so a new team is born; The G Revolutions. The battle starts off poorly. Daichi loses against his opponent Ming-Ming, Ray also ends up losing to Crusher due to a bit of rotten luck. Max manages to tie with his opponent Mystel, which actually pleased Boris (before Max's match, Boris states that if his team swept the match people might think that he was cheating). Kai has a rematch against Brooklyn, and barely manages to beat him. It is heavily implied in the Japanese version that the battle cost Kai his life. After this, Tyson defeats Garland. Boris was then caught in a tight situation, not seeing which of his Bladers could beat Tyson, but after Brooklyn learns to channel his power into his blade, he's sent back out. Tyson however, after being put through a life threatening battle in the skies and an alternate dimension of Brooklyn's making, defeats Brooklyn and changes Brooklyn's attitude towards Beyblading. People start to gain interest in Beyblading as Boris is deserted and ignored. Hiro leaves the scene to help re-establish the BBA, which reopens months after BEGA's dissolution. The series ends with Tyson and Kai having one last battle. Tournaments *'Japan Qualifier' *'America Qualifier' *'Russia Qualifier' *'China Qualifier' *'Europe Qualifier' *'World Championships' *'Justice Five Tournament' DVDs *Volume 1 - Beginning Of The End? (Episodes 1-3) *Volume 2 - The Revolution Begins (Episodes 4-6) *Volume 3 - Take Your Best Shot (Episodes 7-9) *Volume 4 - It's A Battle Royale! (Episodes 10-12) *Volume 5 - Picking Up The Pieces (Episodes 13-15) *Volume 6 - Same Old Dirty Tricks (Episodes 16-18) Songs OP Theme * Go Ahead (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Uran 　　　　'Composition': MASAKI 　　　　'Arrangement': MASAKI 　　　　'Artist': Motoko Kumai * Identified (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Mika Watanabe 　　　　'Composition': Tomonori Ikeda 　　　　'Arrangement': TATOO 　　　　'Artist': Springs * Let's Beyblade! (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi ED Theme * Oh Yes!! (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Uran 　　　　'Composition': Kaoru Okubo 　　　　'Arrangement': Kaoru Okubo 　　　　'Artist': SISTA with YUKA * Kaze no Fuku Basho (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Makiyo 　　　　'Composition': YOHEY TSUKASAKI 　　　　'Arrangement': YOHEY TSUKASAKI 　　　　'Artist': Makiyo * Sign of Wish (Japanese) 　　　　'Lyrics': Hiroo Ooyagi & Shinichi Kawai 　　　　'Composition': Hiroo Ooyagi 　　　　'Arrangement': YOHEY TSUKASAKI 　　　　'Artist': Makiyo * Let's Beyblade! (Instrumental) (English) 　　　　'Lyrics': Arlene Bishop & Blair Packham 　　　　'Composition': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Arrangement': Martin Kucaj 　　　　'Artist': Sick Kid featuring Lukas Rossi Insert Songs See here for more information. Teams *BBA Revolution *White Tiger X *PPB All Starz *Blitzkreig Boys *F-Dynasty *Barthez Battalion *BEGA Team *G Revolutions Trivia *The G in G Revolutions stands for Good, according to the last opening, "Identified" by Springs. *In the official Japanese Beyblade ending, episode 51, Carlos, the Saint Shields, the Majestics, the Dark Bladers, Team Psykick, Zeo, King, Queen, Steve and Ian reappear amongst other characters. This as done as a "thank you" to the dedicated fans of the series up until this point as Beyblade's popularity had dwindled by the 3rd season. **Carlos is battling Rick in an alley. **The Saint Shields pose in their cloaks. **Johnny and Enrique are with Miguel, Claude, the Dark Bladers (In actuality, only Sanguinex and Lupinex are seen, Lupinex is only seen from the face down). **Robert and Oliver battle against Mathilda and Aaron. **The members of Team Psykick are stepping out of a plane. **Zeo, whose face is unseen and with shorter hair, is playing his violin by his window. **King and Queen are battling Raul and Julia in a two-on-two battle. **Steven is with his team in a hospital with a broken leg, explaining his absence in the season, with the other members of the original All Starz team visiting him. **Ian, the reason for his absence in the season remains unknown, is back with his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, in the Moscow Red Square among their fans. The manga, however, gives the reason that he lost to Kai in a battle for the remaining spot on the team. **Kenny, along with Crusher and his sister, are seen at Ming Ming's concert **Garland is seen training at his family home along with Brooklyn, who seems to Beyblade and sit outside most scenes. **Kennosuke, Hikaru and Tenmaru are seen despite being manga only characters. **Hilary, Romero and other parents are seen in Kenny's family's noodle shop. **The final scene shows the members of the G Revolutions (Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Daichi) posing on their team logo, with the words "Thank You!" on the bottom right hand corner. Category:Original Series Category:First Generation